Friends at the Chateau
by The Aura is With Me
Summary: Viola is trying to get her noble title of Grand Duchess at the Battle Chateau. Some Viola x Grant shipping, nothing extreme, they're just really good friends. Rated K just in case. Alexa also teases Viola about Grant. Please review, this is my first fanfic so I needz help :) whee
1. Challenge Accepted

Viola entered the Battle Chateau and looked around. It was bright and sunny. a perfect day for battling. Maybe she would win her noble title of Grand Duchess today. Viola headed, now excited, to the battlefield of the Chateau.

"Hey, Viola!" She looked up and saw Grant dangling from the ceiling. _Of course_ , she said to herself, half snorting, half sighing (snighing?). Why did he like walls so much? Viola turned to leave. She had a battle challenge to look for.

"Hey! Wait, Viola," Grant scooted down the wall and landed next to her.

"Is there a problem, Grant? Besides you climbing walls like there's no tomorrow?"

"Haha, very funny," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You know, there's already a battle going on. I was just wondering if you wanted to watch it with me."

"Sure, as long as I don't have to climb a wall too. Who's battling?"

"Valerie and some other guy. FYI, they both have a noble title of Duke/Duchess."

Grant grabbed her hand and led her to a window seat. Sure enough, Valerie and her spritzee were battling against a young man and his magmar.

"Hey! I know that guy!" exclaimed Viola. "He challenged me a while ago."

"Did you beat him?"

"Yes."

They turned to watch the battle.

"Spritzee, use Moonblast!" shouted Valerie (of course, in the most elegant style ever.)

 _Maaaaaggmarrrrr!_ Direct hit!

"Quick Magmar, use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it Spritzee! Now use Gyro Ball!"

BOOM!

The smoke cleared. Magmar had fainted.

"And Duchess Valerie is declared the winner! She only needs one more battle to become a Grand Duchess!"

Viola was surprised. "Huh. I never knew that Valerie came here this often."

Grant looked at her with a sly smile. "Then again, you don't know much about anything."

"Excuse me? You did not just say-"

"Viola! There you are!"

Alexa was striding towards them. "I just wanted to watch you. I hardly ever get to see my little sister battle nowadays. _And_ it seems that you and Grant get along very nicely"

"Really, Alexa? You as well?"

Alexa laughed. Together, the trio went to get some drinks, Grant looking a little uncomfortable and Viola looking annoyed (just a little).

"Little sis, are you a Grand Duchess yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet…"

"Come on, step up your game! Grant's going to leave you behind in the dust soon!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to become one today!" said Viola, trying to regain some of her dignity.

"Yes," said Grant, taking Viola's side. "She was going to challenge someone but I stopped her because there were other people battling."

Suddenly, a white glove landed on Viola's shoulder. She turned around, surprised.

"Valerie?"

"I heard you three talking about battle challenges, so I think I'll challenge you to a battle!"

"But, aren't your Pokémon tired?"

"My sylveon is still fresh! She hasn't battled yet! So what do you say, Viola? A challenge for the title of Grand Duchess?"

Viola didn't even hesitate. "Challenge accepted."

 **Just wondering: Should Grant and Viola have a 'romantic relationship' (if they do, it won't be very extreme, like one date or something)? Or should they just be super good friends?**


	2. Viola VS Valerie

"Shall we get started?" asked Valerie.

"Alright!" Suddenly, Viola's stomach growled really loudly. Alexa and Grant both sniggered. Viola glared at them, her face red. Thankfully, Valerie saved the day, saying, "Shall we get some lunch, then? I'm quite famished myself."

Viola smiled and nodded her agreement. The four friends sat down for lunch, and watched some more battles.

The one person with the magmar kept on coming back, and he was repeatedly defeated. Viola started to wonder why the heck he even was a Duke. As she munched on her sandwich, his fearow went down. As she sipped her soda, his swoobat went down. Then he brought back his magmar and that went down pretty quickly too.

Her other companions noticed the man's battles as well. "Hey," said Grant, "We've watched about five battles and three of them were battles with the one person and the magmar…which just got defeated, again."

Valerie looked down. "Oh yes, his name is Burchard and he's from Petalburg City."

The group was silent for a moment. "So... do you wanna battle now?" Viola asked Valerie.

Valerie smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

*later*

Valerie and Viola stepped onto the field. "To a good battle, "said Viola. "To a good battle," replied Valerie. They touched Pokéballs.

"The Pokémon battle between Duchess Viola and Duchess Valerie is about to commence. The victorious noble will be allowed to ascent to the noble title of Grand Duchess. May you both battle with spirit while observing the knight's code of chivalry," announced a maid.

"I choose you, Surskit!"

"Go, Sylveon!"

The battle began. Sylveon got off to a head start, wrapping Surskit in its ribbons and then using a powerful fairy wind. Luckily, Surskit escaped with a well aimed signal beam.

"Whoa, they're really battling hard." commented Alexa. "I hardly ever see Viola this fired up during a battle."

"Yes, well they both know that this it the battle where they either ascend or stay. This battle determines which trainer is, for lack of a better word phrase, more advanced," replied Grant. "And the one that wins gets to have the best prize of all-me!"

Alexa stared at him.

"Oh..yea um I meant that they would have the honor of battling me cause yea..." Grant stuttered. Alexa snorted and laughed.

BOOM! An explosion from the field brought their attention back the field. Viola had created her signature ice battlefield and Sylveon was having difficulties standing firm.

"Don't give up, Sylveon! Use your giga impact!"

"Protect, Surskit!"

Surskit and Sylveon's moves clashed again and again. Then, Surskit fired a stickyweb attack and Sylveon got stuck.

"A picture-perfect opportunity!" exclaimed Viola. "Finish it, Surskit! Signal beam!"

The explosion sent clouds of dust rolling across the field. Alexa and Grant were on the edge of their seats, trying to see what had happened to Sylveon. To everyone's amazement, it was still standing.

"But...how?" wondered Viola.

Valerie smiled. "Don't ever underestimate us. We won't give in that easily!"

The battle continued. Soon, everyone at the Battle Chateau had come to watch the heated battle.

"I'm so glad I got to see this battle," said Alexa. "No matter who wins, they're both amazing trainers!" Grant nodded his agreement, but secretly, he was rooting for Viola to win. Not that he _liked_ her or anything, he was just excited to battle her again. Well that's what he tried to convince himself of.

"Giga impact, Sylveon!"

"Signal beam, Surskit!"

The two attacks collided with a huge explosion of light. The audience held their breaths wanting to see what had happened.

"Sylveon and Surskit are both unable to battle! This battle is a draw!"

 **Do you guys know if they both become Grand Duchesses or if they both stay Duchesses when it's a draw?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
